


PDA

by KatsInSpace



Series: PDA [1]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, bried mention of sparklington(but nothing happens between them), brief implied sex, jordan pov, mention of tucker/sonja relationship, set during mianite season 1 and 2 but its very vague so only few spoilers and irl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsInSpace/pseuds/KatsInSpace
Summary: They've been dating for awhile but they haven't told anyone yet. When they do, Jordan is a bit shyer when it comes to PDA.





	PDA

**Author's Note:**

> jordan pov, set during mianite season 1 and 2 but its very vague so only few spoilers and irl, mention of tucker/sonja relationship, brief implied sex, bried mention of sparklington(but nothing happens between them)
> 
> Name: Text Chat (Bold)
> 
> Name  
> Youtube comments (Bold)
> 
> Name: text message (Underline)
> 
> Name: Tweet (Underline, Bold)

" _ Why?! _ "

**CaptainSparklez has died trying to escape from SynHD**

Jordan sighed out of frustration after having to craft even more stuff with his resources. It was just a game so he wasn't even that mad, but Tom  _ really  _ wasn't making it easy on him.

**II_JERICHO_II : #REKT**

He practically made it his mission to go after him whenever he saw him during the Purge. And days when it wasn't, Tom wouldn't stop bugging him or leaving him "friendly" pranks whenever he entered his house.

-.-

"You're not mad, are you?"

Jordan scrunched up his face in confusion. "About what? Why would I be mad?"

After getting off the stream, they were left alone while everyone else had left the server. They shut off their cameras and were now the only ones in the chat - they jumped on another private chat just in case though.

"About earlier? The whole killing you thing?" He spoke hesitantly, as if he legitimately thought he'd be mad.

"Of course not," he says, slightly offended. "Why would I be mad?  _ "Es only game _ "."

"Seemed pretty angry earlier," he noted.

"Well, just know that I wasn't." He paused. "Where are you right now?"

"Why, so you can take revenge?"

Jordan let out a laugh. "You know that it's no longer Purge."

"I'm in my house, just cleaning up a bit in my vault."

"I'm headed over." He grabbed the thing he just named, running over to Tom's house.

"What? Why?"

"Wow. Why so suspicious?" He kept running, not stopping at his questions. "I just wanna give you something."

"Rules say you can't grief houses," he says in a warning tone.

"Calm down, I'm not gonna grief your house," he pushed open the door, walking through. "I'm inside. Are you still in your vault?" He looked around, looking for his nametag. He sees it behind the stairs and stands there.

"Yeah, hold on, I'm coming out." The stairs open out, revealing his vault.

Jordan peaks inside, getting a brief look inside before it closes.

"Yeah?"

"Here." He throws a few items on the ground at his feet.

Tom goes silent for awhile, looking at his items. "This is for me?" He holds up the flower, looking up at him. The smile in his voice could be heard.

"It has your name on it."

"You don't think they'll think anything wierd, do you?" He asked.

"No," he said surely. "Besides, you could always just say you made it."

"Thanks Jordan," he says, one of the few times he didn't use a nickname. He turned, starting to craft an item frame. He places it centered on the wall, placing the flower in it. "The diamond stuff was unnecessary though."

"Oh, then I'll have it back then."

"Whoa, whoa, let's not be too hasty," he stepped a few steps back. "The diamond stuff is good too."

-.-

"Tom, did you  _ really  _ give yourself a rose?" He said with a laugh.

The next time Jordan logged on, Tom, Tucker, and Sonja were already on.

"Get out of my house!" Tom yelled. "And stop hating on my flower."

"But why'd you name it "For Tom"?"

"Because I can!"

"So uh," Jordan says awkwardly. "What'd I miss?"

"Tom was his own secret admirer," Sonja tells him.

-.-

Jordan leaned back in his seat, breathing out. He had been working on some stuff when he realized the time. It was past noon and he hadn't even eaten lunch yet.

He decides to take a break and eat lunch. He finds himself scrolling through his pictures while he ate. Because of all the meetings and work, he hadn't been able to talk to Tom lately.

And because they still hadn't told anyone, they couldn't even talk or show affection around the others. And that  _ really  _ didn't help.

Jordan wasn't one to be a lovesick puppy, looking through pictures because he missed his boyfriend. But he  _ missed  _ his boyfriend.

Jordan smiled at a picture of them together in a photo. It was one of the rare times they were able to be together.

He would so like to hear his voice again.

And as if he could hear him, his phone goes off, showing Tom's face. He smiles, answering it and putting it up to his ear. "Hey! Great timing Tom."

"Hey." He sounded tired.

"Isn't it, like, nine at night over there?"

"It is. I just wanted to talk to you before I went to sleep,"

Tom confessed. "It's been awhile since we've talked."

"It has," he says, a big smile on his face. "I missed hearing your voice."

"I wish we had more time together."

"I don't get it, how do other couples do it?"

He commented.

"Everyone knows about them," he said quietly.

Jordan knew what he was trying to say. Tom wants to be able to tell everyone, so they didn't have to hide it anymore. But he was still a little hesitant on everyone's reactions. He knew they had supportive friends but what about everyone else?

"And frequent trips," Tom finished.

"You want to tell people about us?"

"Only if you're okay with it."

Jordan thought about it. "I- um, well," he hesitates. "Okay."

"So we're telling them?"

"We are. Or at least, we don't have to hide it anymore."

-.-

"Does anyone have any iron?" Tucker asked during one of their streams.

"Don't you still have, like, a  _ bunch  _ leftover?" Tom asked him.

"Not after last week's Purge I don't."

"Well, then maybe you should get more."

**(SynHD - > me ) : our channel?**

Jordan muted himself on TS, switching over to their channel. "Something you needed?"

"Nah, just figured Tucker and Sonja would want to talk alone."

Jordan kept inside his own house, reorganizing his vault.

"Can you meet me inside my house? I have a surprise for you."

"I'm assuming it's a good one?" He quickly shoved everything inside an empty chest and set

off for his house.

"I can promise you that it is."

"I'm on my way." Jordan made his way over, sprinting to his house and not stopping for anything else. "Alright, I'm here." He enters, closing the door behind him. "Tom?"

"In the storage area, you've seen it before."

Jordan enters the room, seeing Tom still digging through his chests. He waits, glancing around the room again. He spots the flower and moves closer to it. "Hey, you still have it."

"The flower you mean? I'm not going to throw it away," Tom says, offended that he'd think that.

"No, I didn't think that," Jordan clarified himself, looking back at Tom. "I just thought that Tucker might have messed with it or taken it."

"Do it, and he's dead." Tom closed his chest, turning to him. "Here, I thought you might want your stuff back."

Items were thrown on the floor amd Jordan moved to pick it up. "You're giving me my items back?" He says, a little surprised.

"And then some."

"Thanks, what's it for?"

"Just thought you needed it; now you can't say I've never helped you."

"I kinda feel obligated to give you something now," he quickly checked his inventory, not seeing anything of value. "Is there something you'd want?"

"I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart, Sparklez, nothing is necessary." He paused. "But if you did want to give me something, my bow back would be nice."

"Oh, that. Um, yeah, Tucker swiped it off me along with the rest of my stuff after I got you that last time. "

"Oh god damn it," he sighs. "I want them back now," he says in a flat voice.

Jordan laughs, knowing he's only kidding. "You can't take back gifts, that's not allowed."

"Says who?"

"Fine, if that's how you wanna play." He turns, making his way to the flower. "I'm taking this back."

"Hey now let's not be too hasty," he ran, standing in front of the frame. "I was only joking."

Jordan backed off. "Alright, then we are at an agreement."

"Then back off first."

Jordan backed off. "Relax, I'm not taking back the flower."

"You better not, I love that flower," he walks back to his chests. "Hey, I was planning on going to the End, wanna come?"

"Uh," Jordan thought about it. He didn't have much ender pearls but was it really necessary? "I don't really need any right now. Thanks though." He turns, making his way back to his house.

Later, he attempts to enchant a bow similar to the one Tom lost. He still appreciates it.

-.-

During his free time, Jordan reads the comment section. But because he doesn't have much free time, he doesn't get to see a lot of it immediately, some not at all.

So when he looked at the comments of his most recent Mianite video, he's a bit caught off guard.

**J3rryTh3Sl1m3**

**Wait Jordan gave him the flower??? AND EXPLICITLY**

**NAME IT "FOR TOM"!!!! #syndisparklezconfirmed**

There were many comments like that about him and Tom and other speculations but this one had caught his eye in particular, mainly due to the replies.

**PianoPaste**

**he didnt give him the flower**

**AllyInTheNight**

**Wait, it's named For Tom???**

**Remi Lee**

**@PianoPaste He did. He said "I'm taking this back,**

**meaning he orginally had the flower.**

**PianoPaste**

**still doesnt mean theyre a cpuple**

**Games4lyf**

**Then why'd he give him the flower? Explain THAT.**

This meant they're already catching on. Most people brushed it off but some started to pick up on it. He won't lie, not to himself, he was still nervous about everyone finding out about their relationship.

He picks up his phone, texting Tom immediately.

Me: Do you think we should tell someone first? Maybe a

few friends before everyone all at once

Tom: Do you think we should?

Me: I don't know. I just want to have some support from

friends before everything is revealed

Tom: Who do you want to tell?

Me: A few friends

Me: Would in person be best?

Tom: You want me to fly over?

Me: If you can

-.-

"They're already picking up on us," Jordan tells him.

"Who, the fans?"

The soft hum of the movie sounded out in the room. They were seated in his living room with Jordan leaning against him.

"Yeah. I didn't realize how much everything would get to me."

Tom placed a reassuring hand on him. "We can take it slower if you want. Do you want to tell Sonja and Tucker first? Or maybe Craig?"

"Who do you think will be more supportive?"

"I think they all will. But I think Craig would be more ecstatic than anyone else."

"Ecstatic?"

"You know how he is about syndisparklez."

Jordan took that in, not saying anything else. "Alright."

-.-

"Wait, really?"

Jordan took it as a good sign. There didn't seem to be any hint of negativity in Craig's expression. In fact, he seemed happy.

"Yeah, we are," Jordan confirmed again.

"Congrats you guys!" He said with a big smile. "I'm so happy for you! How long have you two been together?"

"Half a year next Sunday," Tom tells him.

"Does anyone else know besides me?"

"Other than a few of our family, you're the first we told."

"I'm your first? I'm honored that you two would trust me enough to tell me first."

-.-

Jordan felt better, knowing they'd at least have one friend to have their back in case things went awry.

"Since I'm here for another week, how about we have a date?" He offered. "The classic movie and dinner date? Unless there was something else you wanted."

"You mean, outside?"

"No, inside," he said blankly. "Of  _ course  _ outside! We haven't had the first date in public yet."

"Well, we technically  _ have _ , we just told people we were only hanging out as friends."

"Point is," Tom says. "We're going on that date."

-.-

They ate at a small restaurant. They didn't need reservations for it nor did they have to wait

that long either.

"Today was amazing," Jordan tells Tom. It was the first time they were able to have a date in public and actually say it was a date.

"You know what would be even better?" Tom says with a slight smirk.

Jordan briefly looks at him before turning his attention back to where he was walking. "What would that be?" He stops, noticing that Tom had stopped too. "Tom?"

"A goodnight kiss?"

Jordan hesitated. "Um," he glances around. There were still quite a bit of people but none of them paid any attention to them. "Out here?"

"Other couples kiss all the time," he claims. "Why can't we? We've done it before."

Admittedly, he was still a bit nervous to show affection out in public, but he wasn't not going to do it. "Okay."

Tom leaned in. Jordan still hesitated a bit, not used to PDA, but still kisses him back.

-.-

"So, where am I sleeping?"

"I have a guest room," Jordan hesitates. "Unless you uh, want to stay with me?"

"Oh  _ Jordan, _ " he said with a sly look. "Trying to get me into your bed?"

"No!" He says, face tinged red with embarrassment. "It's just sleeping, Tom, get your mind out of the gutter."

"Don't lie, you wouldn't be opposed to it."

Jordan doesn't say anything, turning away to hide the redness on his face. They hadn't slept in the same room before and it was going to be something new for them.

And while he did think about it, he wasn't going to give Tom the satisfactory of being right.

"I knew it."

-.-

Jordan wakes up the next day, his arm under his head as he slowly wakes up from his sleep. He opens his eyes, trying to see through the bluriness in his eyes. He feels Tom pressed up against him as he had his arms wrapped around him, head resting against his and legs tangled together.

Jordan shifts slightly, not wanting to wake him up just yet. He leans against him, placing his hand on his. Because of their long distance between each other, they didn't get

to spend much time together.

He had a lot of things to do that day but he stayed in bed, letting himself worry about it later and just lay there with Tom.

-.-

Jordan wakes up again, not remembering when he had fallen asleep once again.

He checks the clock on the wall, realizing he overslept two hours. He realizes Tom isn't there anymore and gets up to get ready for the day.

-.-

"I made breakfast."

Jordan thanked him, taking a seat across from him. He starts to eat, taking a sip of the drink Tom

prepared for him.

"Hey Jordan?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't get the chance to prerecord some videos, and people are starting to ask. Should I tell them the truth or something else?"

"The truth," he tells him. "We aren't hiding it anymore, right?"

"Alright," he says, pulling out a new tweet. "I'll tell them that I'm visiting you for the week."

-.-

**JERICHO: @ProSyndicate wow, so you're in cali and you didn't bother telling me :,(**

**J3rryTh3Sl1m3: @ProSyndicate #syndisparklezconfirmed**

**JerrickThePotato: @ProSyndicate are you guys**

**doing a collab?**

**IPastaU: @ProSyndicate so no vids for now? :((**

-.-

" _ Should _ we do a video together?" Tom asked. "I didn't bring anything with me though."

"What do you have in mind that we could do together?"

"Same thing as usual, games?"

"So like, what we do all the time?"

"You're right."

-.-

**OMGitsfirefox: @ProSyndicate safe to assume we can**

**just jump onto Mianite w/o you?**

**ProSyndicate: @OMGitsfirefox go ahead, jordan might**

**be on, but i'm not sure yet**

-.-

"Are you going on the server today?"

"Would you be okay with it? With me playing games and you not having anything to do?"

"I can come by to your stream every now and then, right?"

"Not when I'm trying to hide something."

"It's not even Purge yet."

"Alright then, fine, you can."

-.-

"Why is Tom visiting you?" Tucker asked curiously.

"I wanted him to come here." He chopped down a few more trees, replacing the saplings and placing some more. He ran back to his house and into his vault. "So he came."

"Yeah, but why."

"Because fuck you that's why."

Jordan leaned away little when he had realized Tom had snuck into his room and talked into his microphone.

"Wait, you're streaming when he's at your place?" Sonja asked. "Wow Jordan, what a nice friend you are."

"He's at your place right  _ now? _ "

Tom leans away, laughing at how confused Tucker sounded.

"Look what you did to chat," Jordan pointed out, tugging on his shirt. "They're going crazy now because of you."

Jordan could barely see what they were saying. All he saw was the brief flashes of "Syndicate" and "syndisparklez."

"Tucker did it," he said and immediately leaves.

-.-

"But, no, seriously. Why's Tom visiting you?" He pauses. "And  _ not  _ me? We were roommates before!"

Jordan decides this is where Tom means by "tell them the truth." "Sonja visits you and not me all the time, so Tom can do the same."

"Yeah, but we're dat- _ ohhh. _ "

Jordan glances at his chat, seeing them go crazy. He couldn't even read a single word. The messages were scrolling too fast to see anything.

"Wait, did I hear that right?" Sonja asks, a little caught off guard. "You two are in a relationship?"

"You guys are dating? Since when?"

"Since six months ago."

"Congrats you two," Sonja said.

"Congratulations, but it would've been nice to hear it sooner."

"Thanks."

-.-

"Have you seen twitter?" Tom says with a laugh.

"No, I just got off streaming a little while ago." He takes a seat next to him.

Tom showed him his phone.

Jordan looked at it, seeing a barrage of people tweeting him about what he had said.

"I even got a bunch of texts from friends about it."

Jordan pulled out his own phone, checking his messages and mentions. He also had a lot sent to him. "I do too," he skimmed through the messages he got, reading what they

all said, starting with his texts.

"They're uh, very surprised."

"They sure are," he said with a grin. "It's pretty hilarious. My twitter mentions are the best."

"What are they saying?"

"They're all going crazy; either they're all for it or trying to tell me you made something up about us."

"What'd you say?"

"I'm just about to confirm what you said, I was just waiting for you."

"Go for it."

"And," he says slowly. "Get ready for the internet to go crazy," he presses a button on his phone. "Now."

-.-

**ProSyndicate: it's real ;) #syndisparklezconfirmed**

-.-

"Tom," Jordan says with a sigh, seeing all the new tweets after his recent new tweets. "What did you do."

"Just replying to everyone," he says as if he were innocent.

"My mentions are a complete mess!"

"Oh it's not that bad," he said with a huff, waving them off.

"Not that bad?" Jordan quoted. "Really? Have you seen my mentions?" He freezes, seeing one tweet in particular.

**Really? He could do so much better than Tom.**

Jordan doesn't say anything, immediately disgusted at their comment. One of the reasons why he didn't want to tell everyone about their relationship was because of people like them.

"Jordan?"

Jordan looks away from his phone, shutting it off.

"Something wrong?"

"People are just being dumb," he says simply. He sets it down, moving closer to him. He takes Tom's hand, leaning closer to him. "I love you Tom, please know that." He closes the distance, kissing him.

They pull away, a smile on both their faces. "Not that I didn't like it, but what was that?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to let you know."

"I love you too, Jordan."

-.-

Tom only stayed there for a week. A few days past Sunday was when he left, but he at least stayed for their anniversary.

"Do you wanna stay in tonight? Or go out?"

"What do you wanna do?"

They were sat on Jordan's couch, watching a movie on netflix. They were spending as much time together before Tom had to go back to the UK.

"Anything. I just want a time for the two of us," he tells him. "And if it happens to be outside, alright."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I feel that it has to be more amazing than just dinner and a movie."

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's an _ anniversary, _ " he said with a head shake.

"It has to be special."

Tom didn't say anything for a few minutes before a look of realization came onto his face. His eyes widen, a smile on his face. "I got it!" He exclaimed as he snapped his fingers. "Dinner under the moonlight," he said with a smirk. "Thoughts?"

"I like it," he agreed. "Except neither of us can cook. At least not that well."

"I can cook," he says in an offended tone.

"Yeah, but do you really want to cook on our anniversary? Instead of just spending it together?"

"You're right. Know of any good places we can go?"

"Might be a bit crowded, but yeah, I think so."

-.-

Jordan had brought them to a somewhat fancy place, getting a table outside, near the railing. It was a seafood place near the harbor so they were able to see the moon light shining on the ocean.

"Maybe we didn't think this through," Tom muttered, swatting away another bug as he looked

through the menu.

"It's the price of having a nice view. Know what you want to order?"

"Uh," Tom took one last glance. "Yeah, I do."

-.-

"There's this place we can go to a few miles away, would you be interested?"

"What is it?" Tom took another bite of his food.

"Just a place we can go for a car ride. I thought it'd be nice."

"Okay."

-.-

Jordan smiled, laughing at his comment. They had just got done with dinner and were now headed to where he had suggested they go.

"That can  _ not  _ have actually happened," Jordan said, still laughing.

"I'm dead serious, that actually happened!"

"You have  _ the  _ most interesting friends sometimes." Jordan started up his car.

"Never had a boring day in my life because of them." He watched as Jordan drove out onto the road, taking them to their next destination.

It was silent for awhile. Tom watched the scenery outside as they drove along the road.

"It's pretty nice out here," Tom commented, looking back at him. "I can't believe I haven't been here before."

"Most people tend to overlook it," Jordan brought the car to a slower speed, letting them both admire the view.

"So it's not well known."

"So we're basically alone here?" Tom smirked a little, staring at him.

"Aside for the occasional passing car or two, yes." Jordan paused, pursing his lips. "You're not thinking anything wrong, are you?"

"Define wrong," he says with a mischievous tone.

" _ No _ Tom."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said in faux innocence.

Jordan sighed at him. He knew what Tom had in mind and they were  _ not  _ doing anything even  _ close  _ to that. It was just going to be a nice drive out.

Well, out in public at least.

-.-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Today was amazing," Tom said softly, a smile in his voice.

"I don't want to go back to England on Tuesday." He held onto him snuggling into him more.

"You already booked your ticket." Jordan wanted him to stay but he knew Tom had to go; he had things to do, a channel to run, and his own life to live. There was something else he wanted to say, practically on the tip of his tongue, but he held it back.

"You saying you wouldn't want me to stay here?"

"Of course I want you here." He shifted slightly in bed to look at him. "But we both know you can't."

"I didn't have to stay if you came with me."

Jordan stared at him. He knows what Tom meant and it wasn't just about a simple visit. He wanted Jordan to move in with him.

"Tom," he said with a sigh.

"I know I know," Tom says, already knowing what Jordan is going to say. "It's only been six months and we have a lot of things that keep us where we live. But just think about it alright? Let it be a possibility, we don't have to talk about it now."

-.-

Jordan thought about it.

He didn't think about it all the time, but it was certainly in his thoughts. He'd wonder what it would be like permanently living with someone else that wasn't his family.

Jordan sighs, deciding to push those thoughts back again to focus on the stream.

-.-

**Welcome SynHD to the World of Mianite!**

"Hey Tom's back!" Tucker shouted. "What's up dude?"

"Hey Tom," Sonja greeted.

"Hey! Did I miss anything?"

"Nah, nothing too important." Tucker tells him.

Jordan doesn't say anything, focusing on his own thing.

He looked through his chests, trying to find the one he was looking for. He doesn't process it at first but he soon realizes that someone had been talking to him.

"Oh, what?"

"Wow,  _ really _ feeling the love here, Jordan."

"Sorry, just trying to craft something, and I was looking for my iron."

"Oh I took it," Tucker says blankly.

"What? You can't steal something, it's not purge yet."

"Relax, I was just borrowing it, I'll return it to you."

"Trial!" Tom shouts. "Trial!"

"I'm returning it right now!" Tucker argued.

"Trial!" Tom shouted again.

"Oh come on, he's returning the materials," Sonja defended.

"Trial!"

"Let's see if he returns the same amount of iron," Jordan says. "If not, I'd say trial."

"Then you'll see that I'm returning the exact same amount of iron I took." Tucker stood in front of him, standing in the vault. "Here you go."

Jordan looks at it, trying to remember how much he had.

"Nope, still missing some."

"What? I only took a stack! You're lying!"

"Trial!" Tom shouted.

"Trial!" Sonja joined in.

"What? No!" Tucker exclaimed. "No trial, no!"

-.-

"So where you at babe."

"Oh my god Tom," Jordan said, laughing a little at him. He knew Tom was saying that as a joke - since he never said that to him before.

"You didn't answer the question  _ honey. _ "

"Get a room!" Tucker yelled, faking a gagging sound.

"Oh fuck off, you're just jealous."

"I have a  _ girlfriend _ Tom."

"So where are you Jordan?"

"Looking for a swamp, why?"

"So you're not at your place?"

That immediately made him suspicious. "Why?" He asked, showing his emotion through the tone of his voice.

"Just wanted to know."

"Uh huh, and if I go back, I won't find anything missing?"

"You don't trust me?"

"No."

"You'll find everything as you left it."

-.-

" _ Tom! _ "

Tom starts to laugh. "I'm guessing you've

found my gift?"

Jordan stared at his flooded house, wondering how he had managed to do it in the little time he was out looking for a swamp. "You call this a gift?"

"Aw come on, I left you a sign."

Jordan stares at the sign left in front of his door.

_ "I will alwaves love you" _

He can see his chat going crazy, most of them talking about the sign. Jordan just sighs, trying to hold back a smile.

"What'd he do?" Tucker asked blankly.

"He filled my house with water again," he replied.

"What does the sign say?" Sonja asks.

"Thats for him and his thousands of viewers to know, and for you to not," Tom cuts in.

Jordan doesn't say anything and proceeds to clean up his place.

It's quiet for awhile before Tucker blurts out, "Really Tom? _Really?_ _"I'll alwaves love you?"_ That pun is so bad!"

"Hey! I tried! 'sides, he  _ likes _ puns, right?"

"Yeah,  _ good _ puns."

"Oh man!" Tucker said with a laugh. "Burn!"

"Oh my heart, Jordan, my poor heart."

-.-

"Did you really not like my pun?" Once they were talking in another chat by themselves, Tom brought it up again.

"It wasn't your best."

"So what are you doing now?"

"Still cleaning up the water you so kindly left me."

"Oh wow, really?"

"Yes. Wanna help me with it?"

"Nah, I'm busy."

"Wow."

-.-

After the stream ended, he proceeded to record other videos. Halfway through the afternoon, he gets a call from Tom.

"Tom? Hi."

"Read me a bedtime story?" He sounded a bit sleepy.

"What?" He said with a laugh. "You want me to read you a book?"

"Or just talk. I'm going to be busy for a few days and we're not going to be able to talk for awhile."

"Okay, what do you want me to talk about?" Jordan was in between recording videos so he had a short break.

"What'd you do today besides Mianite? Start when you woke up."

"Got up same time as I usually do," Jordan started, going on about what he did. He goes on for awhile, listening to

whether or not he was awake. "And now I'm here talking to you." Silence. "Tom?"

He let out a yawn. "I love you, Jordan."

Jordan smiled softly to himself. "I love you too."

"Good night."

"Night Tom."

-.-

A couple of weeks of streaming pass. People have gotten used to him and Tom being in relationship and stopped reacting as much to it - though they still reacted more to their relationship than Tucker and Sonja's.

They finished filming the first season and Trinity Island and were currently on break. He, Tom, and a couple of other friends were hanging out at the movies and having dinner together.

It was also the first time he was able to see Tom in person since their anniversary. 

But he wasn't the greatest when it came to pda. He would have prefered for it to be just the two of them, but heliked seeing their friends too.

Tom had been filming for one of his vlogs. It was before and after the movies, but mostly after dinner.

During the movie, Tom took a seat next to him, Craig on the other side of him, and friends to the other side of Craig. It was mostly quiet but he at least had Tom next to him again.

While waiting to get a table, they all stood around talking.

"Couples night!" Tom shouted after their friends had shared a kiss. He leans to him. "How about it?" He held the camera, still rolling. He smirked at him, stepping close to him.

Jordan tensed, glancing at the crowd and the camera. "In front of everyone?"

Craig, Tucker, and Sonja glanced at them. They looked at him expectantly, as if they were waiting for him. The others didn't pay any attention.

"Yeah, of course." Tom stared at him, waiting. He leaned forward.

Jordan breathed out, trying to ignore everyone else.

He pressed his lips against Tom's but only briefly. He's immediately pulling away, a red tinge on his cheeks as he looks away in embarrassment.

"That was  _ barely _ a kiss," Tucker comments.

"Normally, I'd tell Tucker to fuck off, but I agree with him."

"Oh come on," Jordan said.

"Fine, we can do it another time," he tugged on his hand.

"Come on, we're up next."

Jordan let Tom lead him inside, following the others.

-.-

There wasn't a lot of them, but there was enough so that each person had someone to talk to and was, for the most part, wasn't paying attention to him or Tom.

"Wanna share an appetizer?" Tom asked, looking over the menu.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I dunno. Nachos or some mozzarella cheese sticks?"

"Maybe nachos, have some variety than just cheese."

-.-

They were all deep in conversation, waiting for their dinners. Jordan and Tom had their nachos together, taking a sip from their drinks.

Jordan doesn't notice at first but eventually, he glances over and sees Tom staring at him. He had a small smile on his face, staring at him fondly.

"What?"

"Nothing," Tom said softly. He placed his hand on his arm, pulling him closer.

Jordan leaned closer, still staring at him.

Tom leaned in close and Jordan understood. He pressed his lips against his, sharing a brief kiss. "Love you Jordan," he sung out softly.

"I love you too."

"You two are  _ adorable. _ "

"Oh fuck off Tucker."

-.-

Jordan and Tom went back to his place after the night out with their friends. They were seated on the couch, television playing in the background. Tom's arm was lazily resting around Jordan's shoulders as they scrolled on their phones.

Tom chuckled, laughing at something on his phone. "Hey Jordan," he leaned over, showing his phone. "Look at what Craig posted."

Jordan looks over at it, laughing at the picture. "Oh god, what is he doing?"

"Posting pictures of couples apparently," he said with a shrug, taking his phone back. "Oh man, look at what people are saying! Looks like they're back on the syndisparklez train again."

"Have they ever truly left, though?" Jordan asked.

"True, true."

"Look at this reply!" Tom said, bursting out laughing.

Jordan looks at it and laughs.

**JerrickThePotato: @MiniLaddd Oh shit, they were serious.**

-.-

Miante season 2 starts a few weeks after and they all get back into their regular recording schedule.

Which also meant that Tom had to go back to England and they had even less alone time together. But at the very least, they would kind of be in contact on a daily basis.

After a few streaming sessions, they were all settled into their world, introductions and beginnings now over. They were headed into the fun part and were

now able to just go on adventures with each other and interact normally again.

"Hey, we're neighbors!" Tom exclaims.

"What?" Jordan asked, moving his things from outside to inside.

"I can see your house from here!"

Jordan immediately stopped. "I need to move."

"What! Oh come on, Jordan!"

"Nope, I don't trust you with my things."

"Why not?" He cried out, slightly offended. "You could move in with me if you want. Fuck the town and King Helgrind!"

"Not gonna lie Tom, I kinda like the town."

"The  _ betrayal, _ " Tom dramatically says. "You hurt me Jordan."

"Lover's spat?" James asks.

"Were you in the call this  _ whole _ time?" Tom asked.

"Dude, we all were," Tucker tells him.

"Yeah, we never left," Sonja asked.

"Glad to see Jordan's loyal to the town!" Tucker exclaims. "Unlike a certain backstabber with green skin."

"So you wouldn't want to share a place with Tom?" James asked curiously.

"And make it easier for him to steal my things? No way."

"I'm still  _ here _ you know," Tom says.

"Hey, if you move in with him, it'll guarantee that he won't burn down your place again," Sonja offered.

"Okay,  _ that _ was an accident, alright?"

" _ Sure _ it was," Tucker said.

"Why are you all ganging up on me on this? Tom, did you convince them to get me to agree to move in with you?"

"No!" He exclaimed. He paused before continuing. "But, hypothetically, if I did, would it have worked?"

"Not anymore it won't."

"Ah  _ damn. _ "

-.-

"Urgh, god  _ damnit! _ " Tucker shouted angrily. "Jordan! Control your damn boyfriend! He's screwing everything up!"

Jordan let out a laugh. "You think he'd listen to me?" He says, finding Tucker's reaction amusing. "He doesn't do a thing I say."

"Well he better," Tucker warned. "I'm getting sick of it."

"What are you even doing that he's messing with?"

"Well, Wag and I are trying to get some things done for my Blood magic stuff but Tom keeps fucking everything up."

"Not my problem dude."

"Wow. Next time you need help, call someone else."

"Hey, I'm just saying it how it is; Tom does his own thing."

-.-

Some time passes and it's already been a few months since he's seen Tom in person. They've both gotten a bit busier since then, so essentially the only time they were able to talk were during streams and the rare times they were able to text each other.

But now, Tom had outside priorities and Jordan couldn't even see him then.

And he's sure the others have noticed too.

"Dude, you've been quiet lately," Tucker says once he had gotten him on teamspeak along with the others.

"Have I?" Jordan takes a quickly glance at his chat and it's clear that they have noticed too.

"You've been less enthusiastic this past week."

"Just tired." The reality was that he missed Tom but he wasn't going to tell anyone that - even if they weren't streaming in front of tens of thousands of people, he still wouldn't say anything.

-.-

"So what you want to do-"

Jordan listened intently, searching for it as James explained everything.

"Like this?" Jordan set the blocks down, setting up the system.

"Uhh," James drew it out, staring at it. "Yeah. You could make it so it's more space efficient, but essentially, yes."

"Oh," he said in realization. "Thanks again, Wag."

"No problem," he says, walking back to his tower. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Will do."

-.-

Tom: I should be streaming again soon

Jordan smiled to himself. That also meant that Tom would have more free time and they'd be able to spend some time together again - well as much as you can with a long-distance relationship.

Jordan: I'll see you there.

Jordan: Does this mean we can skype again?

Jordan waited for Tom's reply.

Tom: I'll skype with you if you move into the tree with me ;)

Jordan huffed out a small chuckle, "Oh god Tom," he said, shaking his head fondly.

Jordan: Are you blackmailing me?

Tom: No it's a trade

Tom: So will you do it?

Jordan: Fine, skype me now?

Tom: :))))

Jordan had a lot easier time sleeping that night.

-.-

When Jordan went back on to stream more Mianite, Tom was already there, along with Sonja, Tucker, and James.

"Hey!" Tucker greeted.

"Hi~" Sonja drew out lazily.

"Hello," James greeted.

"Hey  _ Jordan, _ " Tom greeted.

Jordan can practically hear the smugness in his voice. 

"Hey," he greeted back.

"Need some help moving your stuff?"

"Wait, who's moving?" Sonja asked.

"Jordan is."

"You actually got him to move in with you?" Tucker sounded surprised. 

"Yup!"

"How the hell did you manage to do that?"

"I'm never telling."

-.-

"Oh shit! It's Ianite!"

Jordan stared, seeing Lady Ianite stood outside a small wooden house.

**CaptainSparklez: M'lady?**

He had suspicion that Ianite was there but actually seeing her? It was still a shock.

**Lady_Ianite: Spark?**

**Lady_Ianite: Spark, is that you?**

"Wait, who's Spark?" Tucker asked, sounding very confused.

Lady Ianite stood in front of him.

"Me, right?" Jordan says slowly.

**CaptainSparklez: Yes, it's me**

Jordan sat through the conversation with Lady Ianite, faintly listening to their conversation as they looked around her island.

**Lady_Ianite: You're spark, but not my spark.**

"Wait, what?"

**CaptainSparklez: What do you mean I'm not your spark?**

**Lady_Ianite: You're similar to him but at the same time, you're not.**

**CaptainSparkles: Was he my dad**

**Lady_Ianite: Haha! You make me laugh.**

**Lady_Ianite: No, Spark is my husband, he gave me my kids.**

"What."

Everyone was silent for a moment before it exploded.

"Jordan! Have you been cheating on me?" Tom said loudly in an obviously joking manner.

" _ Wow _ Jordan!" Tucker joined in.

"Scumbag Jordan," Sonja added in.

Jordan looked at his chat, sighing and shaking his head when they were saying the same things.

"Yeah, but no, seriously," Tucker says. "Your other self really did that?"

-.-

"So," Tom said slowly.

"Yes?" He asks, knowing Tom needed to ask him something.

"I know we're still streaming Mianite and all, but do you want to come visit me? Here in England?" Tom looked completely unlike himself; he who was usually outgoing was shy and hesitant. "Only if you can and want to though."

They had been talking over skype for awhile when Tom had brought it up.

"For our year anniversary?"

"Well yeah," he said with a shrug. "That and just so we can spend some time together," he trailed off. "So would you be up for it?" He had a hopeful expression on his face as he stared at him.

"Um," Jordan thought about it, but not for too long. "Okay."

"Really?" Tom's eyes shined as his smile grew.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Hell yeah!" He cheered loudly. "Maybe the week of our anniversary? Or just a few days? Up to you how long you want to stay."

"As much as I want to stay there for a week, I can't be away too long."

Tom's smile falls for a quick moment before he's grinning again. "I'll take anything, I just want to see you in person again."

-.-

Tom picked him up at the airport, having been waiting there when he got out of the gate. When he got in the car, Tom leant over and pressed a kiss onto his lips, saying that he missed him.

It was almost 11 pm when they got to his place and Jordan was dead tired. They went straight to bed after Tom insisted that he helped him unpack - his room of course.

When they went into bed, Jordan almost immediately went to sleep, faintly feeling Tom cuddle up next to him, telling him good night.

-.-

Jordan wakes up to the bedroom door practically being slammed open. Feeling that the other side of the bed was empty, he assumes that it had been Tom and doesn't bother to get up just yet.

"Come back to bed, Tom," he sleepily murmured, pulling the blanket over his head to shield the bright light from his eyes.

"So you're the boyfriend he's always talking about."

Jordan is immediately at attention, now wide awake when he hears that voice, realizing that it was  _ not _ Tom. He moves away the blanket from his head, pushing himself up slightly to look at who just opened the door.

Jordan stares at the woman standing there, immediately recognizing her as Tom's sister. "Uh, hi," he says unsurely, not knowing how to react. His grip on the blanket tightens as if it could help with him feeling less exposed.

"So you're Jordan then?"

"I am," he says awkwardly. "Alice right?"

"So he has talked about me."

"ALICE!" Tom stands at the door, panting a bit. "Alice, what are you uh, what are you doing?"

"Just having a nice chat with your boyfriend here," she turned to him, crossing her arms. "It's my first time meeting him."

"Well, how about we just let him change first, yeah?" Tom started to close the door.

Jordan faintly hears Tom shout in protest a few seconds later about "just sleeping."

-.-

"My future son-in-law!"

" _ Mum, _ " Tom said, flushed with embarrassment.

"How'd you two meet?"

"We were friends before we started dating," Jordan tells them.

"Yup, and we met through youtube," Tom continued. "Few years pass and I decided to ask him out and he said yes."

"How romantic," Alice said blankly. "Can you two be any less of a storyteller?"

"Oh hush Alice, if Tom doesn't want to go into detail, then he doesn't have to."

-.-

"We're going to have an amazing anniversary Jordan," Tom says surely the next day. "I can promise you that."

"Oh? What'd you have planned?"

"Since you're already leaving for LA tomorrow, I wanted today to be just us," Tom says, propped up on his elbows as he stared down at Jordan, who was still flat on his back.

"So we're just going to stay in today."

"We're not going to have any unexpected visitors, right?"

"Nope! I already told my family and my best friend what's going on, so they're going to leave us alone for today."

"Good."

Tom smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "Come on! We have a full day ahead of us."

-.-

They ended the night on Tom's couch, a movie softly playing the background that they hadn't been paying much attention to. Their cups of half drunken alcohol and half eaten dessert laid forgotten on the table as they were in a heavy makeout session with each other.

After spending the entire day of just them with no other distractions, they decided to take it a bit further.

Tom slid his hand under his shirt and Jordan let him.

-.-

They wake up the next day, about four hours to spare for Jordan to get packed and get to the airport. He feels slightly sore from the night before but pushes himself off the bed to get ready.

Jordan takes a quick glance back at Tom, seeing that he was still asleep. He’s already packing his bag by the time Tom gets up. 

-.-

When Jordan gets back home, he immediately starts to unpack despite how tired he was. He didn't want to screw up his sleeping schedule and decided to sleep when night falls.

When putting his laundry away, he immediately notices that he forgot his jacket and one of his shirts back at Tom's place.

Jordan: Hey, I think I left my jacket and a shirt there

Tom: I'll wash it and return it to you when we see each other again

-.-

Jordan streams Mianite the next day again.

"'eyyy! Look who's back!" Tucker shouts when he logs back on.

"Hey, what'd I miss?"

"Nothing storyline-wise."

"Although, Martha and Ianite did some motherly and daughterly bonding," Sonja added.

"Tom said you should have gotten back yesterday morning," Tucker says.

"So I was tired, sue me."

"Maybe I will."

-.-

"I swear, Tom's such a pain in the ass sometimes," Tucker sighed. "How do you even deal with him, Jordan?  _ Why _ do you even do it?"

Jordan listened as Tucker released his frustrations, ranting aloud. He also knew that Tucker didn't mean any of it so he didn't say anything.

**(CaptainSparklez - > SynHD) : Tucker's talking bad about you**

"The FUCK you said about me? You  _ bitch! _ ” Tom shouts as he gets back on teamspeak.

" _ Wow _ Jordan, you  _ snitch. _ ”

-.-

"Hey Sparklez? Are you at your and Tom's place right now?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I made something and I need to test it. Will you help me?"

"Uhh," Jordan said unsurely. He wasn't really doing anything too important, so why not? "Sure, what is it?"

"Something pretty cool. It's better if I demonstrate it."

-.-

Jordan had taken some time for a break and decided to look through his comment section. As he ate, he skimmed through it.

**AllyInTheNight**

**Is it wrong that I kinda ship sparklington now??**

**Remi Lee**

**@AllyInTheNight Yes, he and Tom are already in a committed relationship.**

**J3rryTh3Sl1m3**

**@AllyInTheNight No duh, wtf's wrong with you**

**JackieMackie**

**@AllyInTheNight do whatever you want just dont shove it in their faces since hes already dating tom**

**J3rryTh3Sl1m3**

**@JackieMackie what??? No it's not!!**

He paused. It took Jordan a few seconds to realize what Sparklington was but when he did, he felt extremely uncomfortable.

The thought that people wanted him with someone else - when he is clearly with Tom - made him feel uneasy. Did some people not believe he and Tom's relationship was real? Was he not expressing himself enough? 

Most people supported their relationship, some didn't and unsubscribed - those people he didn't care about - and now there's people who just doesn't believe in it?

-.-

When streaming another episode of Mianite, he finds that his altar room had been completely filled with cobwebs.

There was a sign there that said:

_ What do you call young married spiders? _

_ Newly webs. _

Jordan sighed, laughing while he says, "Darn it, Tom."

"Why, what'd he do?" Tucker asks.

"He filled my altar room with a bunch of cobwebs," he tells them.

"Then what's so funny?"

"The pun he left is just so bad."

"What is it?"

""What do you call young married spiders?"" He quoted.

"I dunno, what?"

""Newly webs.""

Tucker paused everything and completely silent before sighing loudly. "God, that's  _ so _ bad! Not even worth it man."

"I'd say he is."

"No one's worth puns that bad. Why would you even-" he stops, sighing again.

"It's because I love him," he says simply. "Bad puns and all."

"Aaaw," Sonja cuts in. "Such cute omg."

"You guys are adorable, you two should just get married already."

Jordan chuckled. "I don't know if we're ready for that just yet." He takes a quick glance at his chat. He saw them practically screaming at him about his confession and to marry him.

**II_JERiiCHO_II: TOOOOOMMM!!!**

**SynHD: TUUUUCKKEERRRRR!!!**

**II_JERiiCHO_II: ur bf is the cutest**

"Why, what happened?" Tom asked, getting back on teamspeak.

"He said he wuvs you."

"Ah damn it, I missed it. Say it again?"

"Love you."

"So when's the wedding?" Sonja asks.

"Next year, you're all invited," Tom jokingly said.

"Dude, don't say that, they'll take you seriously," Jordan says with a laugh.

"We'll have a chapel built for you two and you can get married there," Tucker suggested. "To make up for last season."

Tom clapped loudly. "YES. Let's do it."

"Wait, what?"

"We can have the wizards built it!" Tucker exclaims.

"Do we even have a currency set up yet?" Jordan asked.

"They'll make an exception."

-.-

The next time they see each other in person, Tom comes over to LA for a party. They're all with their friends in a crowded room.

They first catch up with their friends, talking about anything but work. Eventually, they scatter and it's just him and Tom.

Tom takes him onto the dance floor, something that he wouldn't normally do but it's for Tom.

Jordan has fun, a lot more than he expected he would. In the middle of it, he finds Tom leaning in. He knows what he is doing and meets him halfway, leaning forward himself.

"Not that I hate it, but what's with you lately? You're more open to PDA than usual."

Jordan just smiled at him, pulling him close to kiss him again.

-.-

A few streaming sessions later, when he has completely forgotten about it, Tom is yelling at him through teamseak to hurry up.

"For what?"

"Our wedding! They built the chapel!"

Jordan remembers their conversation. "Wait, you were actually serious?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"How is this even going to work? I like you and all Tom, but I like being able to fly around."

"They got it all figured out, don't worry."

-.-

They were all there. Tucker, Sonja, James, and even the others; Ianite, Martha, Steve, Andor, the wizards and Dec.

Dec rambled on about random stuff, the usual wedding stuff and adding other unrelated things through the chat.

"Just imagine Jordan," Tom said softly in their private chat. "This could happen for real one day."

Jordan hadn't ever thought he would get married, or even be in a relationship period. But Tom had managed to convince him otherwise and he hadn't regretted it one bit.

And honestly? He could find himself at the altar with him someday, about to spend the rest of his life with him.

"Yeah, maybe," Jordan says softly, a fond smile on his face.


End file.
